Code Geass: Reaper's Pilot Part 1
by Tracy Leung
Summary: Inigo Ashley was once a young boy's home town was caught up in the blast by a group of Britannian Knightmare frames killing his father and severely wounding him. After 11 years later, Inigo was introduced to piloting a Knightmare called Reaper which was his mother's old Knightmare frame by Cornelia and it could have been the same Knightmare frame that attacked his hometown.


2017 a.t.b., 7:00 am. Ashley Residence. A teenager sat down on a table in the living gulping down the breakfast his aunt graciously prepared for him. A large bowl of miso soup and eggs cheese toast. This teenager with light chestnut brown hair and eyes with blue specks and his name 'Inigo Ashley'. His aunt 'Cara Ashley'.

Cara: It's your first day of school Inigo. I'm so proud of you (she looked over to him while tidying up the dishes on the table)

Inigo: ...and I've been kicked out of how many schools for starting fights, Aunt Cara?

Cara: Not counting the one last month that would be 6 schools.

Inigo: See I don't fit in anywhere. (angrily looks away)

Cara: Sweetie it's fine (puts down the dishes and lightly grips his shoulder) I'm sure Ashford Academy would fit your perfectly. Besides your mother also graduated there.

Inigo: Speaking of mom, she disappeared ever since father died protecting me from a Britannian Knightmare frame. I could have been fatal if dad had not been there to protect me.

Cara: I wish I knew where she was. She picked you up from the hospital and left you to me at the door.

Inigo: (Looks at his watch realising the time was 7:15) I gotta go Aunt Cara, see you after school. (Kisses Aunt Cara's forehead)

Cara: (waving goodbye) Have fun in school Inigo. (Inigo closes the door)

Meanwhile, at the Britannian Armed Forces Headquarters. Cornelia, the second princess of the Britannian Empire repeatedly walked back and forth (her hand to her chin)

Cornelia: Still no one can locate Lauren Ashley for 11 years?

Guildford: Your Highness, she's been gone over 10 years. We should assume that she died.

Cornelia: No Guildford, she was one of my loyal elite personal guard in the battlefield. I can't have her slip out of my hands just like that. I'm sending Villetta to Ashford Academy to see what she can find. Guildford please support her.

Guildford: (gives Cornelia a military salute) Of course your highness.

7:45 am, Inigo stands in front of the entrance gate of Ashford Academy with a map of the huge school in his hand. Just when he was about to walk forward, he crashed into two male Britannian students making him land of his buttocks.

?: Oi mongrel! Watch where you're going!

?: Apologise to us…(kicked him in the abdomen)

Inigo: (Grasping his abdomen in pain, blood leaked from his lips) No, you're the one who bumped into me.

?: I bet you that your mother had to get herself plastered up to have her way with an Eleven. I guess you really are a bastard. (Laughs maniacally)

?: Don't think we don't know who you are Inigo Takahashi.

Before the two students even raised a fist, a red haired female beauty walked in between Inigo and the two male students, separating him from fighting each other.

?: Kallen, sweetheart this has nothing to do with you so please step away...

Kallen: (disgusted at the student who called her sweetheart) I'm not your sweetheart and second I'm part of the Student Council, I don't tell you how to do your job don't tell me how to do mine. (reaches out her hand with a handkerchief towards Inigo)

Inigo: (Slaps her hand away) I don't need your pity… (stands on his legs and runs off)

Let's just say Inigo had a taste of what it felt like to be discriminated for being a half Britannian in every Britannian high school. He was called every derogatory term you can find in a urban dictionary. If he fought them, he knew he would send both boys to the hospital in a body sac and decided not to fight back.

08:00 am, Inigo opens the door which grabbed the teacher's attention at the gymnasium. She had turquoise blue hair tied up in a long pony tail with amber eyes. She ordered her students to continue and walked towards Inigo.

?: First day of school and you're late for P.E kiddo. I'm Ms. Villetta Nu your P.E or Gym class teacher. You must be Inigo. Let me go through the student register and… (her pen freezes at the name 'Inigo Ashley' Born 16th September a.t.b 1999). It..It can't be...

Inigo: (being grab aside by Villetta) Ms. Nu you're hurting me.

Villetta: Inigo, would your mother be Lauren Ashley? (Staring into Inigo's eyes)

Inigo: That would be correct, but who are you and how did you know my mom? I mean you're just a highschool teacher right?

Villetta: Inigo (places her hands on Inigo's shoulder to reassure him) you're mother was an elite knightmare frame pilot to guard Second Princess Cornelia Li Britannia.

Inigo: My mom? An elite Britannian Knightmare Frame Pilot? (Starts to remember the day of his father's death in disbelief)

-Flashback-

Inigo (Age 7) trapped under the corpse of his deceased father (in a protective position) on a pile of rubble also suffering from heavy injuries of his own, a few ribs broken, missing arm and head trauma. He crawled out of the corpse pile and looked around with his vision still fuzzy from his head trauma and head injuries. Inigo looked around to see piles of corpses and stopped when a fuzzy sight of a Knightmare with matt black with red chrome caught his attention.

Inigo (Age 7): This is the Knightmare that killed dad… (loses consciousness)

-Flashback-

Villetta: She was one of the best in the squad. She's the princess' best friend and also mine. I'm one of the Knightmare frame pilots for Britannia.

At this point at the conversation Villetta takes out her cell phone and dials Princess Cornelia's number. It took a few rings but eventually Cornelia answered.

Cornelia: Oh! Villetta hope the students are treating you well (Background battle and shooting noises inside her Knightmare) Can this wait, I'm in the middle of something as you can hear.

Villetta: Not even news about Lauren Ashley?

Cornelia: I'm listening…

Villetta: Remember you sent me into Ashford Academy to find the whereabouts of Lauren right? Well I found something out that's even more intriguing.

Cornelia: Go on…

Villetta: I just found out Lauren had a son called Inigo Ashley with an Eleven. I'm standing in front of him as we speak at Ashford Academy.

Cornelia: Fill him in on our convoy detail, I want him to pilot the old Reaper GK-MX9. We'll touch up a few additions.

Villetta: We were such close friends, did she not trust us enough to tell us she got pregnant?

Cornelia: I take it that Inigo doesn't know anything about her disappearance either. (In thought; Lauren what the hell are you doing)

Inigo: Let me guess, you want me to replace my mom as a Knightmare guard for Princess Cornelia. (Pulls out a gun on Villetta) Well guess what no one's taking me anywhere.

Villetta: To be fair, it looks like Lauren did teach you her skills to pilot a knightmare frame and using military weapons. See me after school, I just want to bring you somewhere.

After hearing Villetta's response, Inigo left his class and scoured Ashford Academy until he met up with Villetta at the school entrance.

Villetta: Let's get a move on.

Villetta and Inigo walked towards the front gate where a black limousine with Britannian flags flapping in the wind. She opened the door and Inigo followed Villetta into the car. The started to move forward.

In the limousine, Inigo and Villetta started to stir up a conversation.

Inigo: Don't get into cars with strangers mom said (Sarcastically with some hand gesture)

Villetta: Technically I'm not a stranger I'm your teacher. (laughing) But you know what's funny?

Inigo: What?

Villetta: This is the same exact scenario how I, Lauren and Cornelia became friends since high school. We were soaking wet and Princess Cornelia offered us a ride in her royal limousine.

Inigo: Deja Vu as the french say. (chuckled)

The limousine arrives at the exact destination of the Britannian Armed Headquarters and parked his car at the front entrance as two valet men came out and opened the car door. Both Villetta and Inigo step out of the car.

Valet man: (Military Salute) Oh Ms. Villetta and who might this be?

Villetta: He's Lauren Ashley's son.

Valet man: I see, Welcome to the armed forces headquarters Inigo.

With plans to take Inigo to Princess Cornelia, Villetta took Inigo to visit the headquarters until they made their way to Cornelia's office.

Villetta: (Knocks on the door) Princess Cornelia may I come in?

Cornelia: Yes, Villetta please come in.

Villetta opens the door after hearing Cornelia's response then Inigo steps into Cornelia's office.

Cornelia: You must be Inigo. Lauren's son.

Inigo: I don't understand, you are Britannian Royalty right? Yet you guys never called me every derogatory term in the urban dictionary.

Cornelia: Who would call you with every derogatory name in the urban dictionary?

Inigo: Some of the students at Ashford Academy just because I'm half britannian.

Cornelia: Well Inigo, we have a Knightmare Frame arranged for you.

Upon Cornelia mentioning of a Knightmare frame arrangement, Villetta pressed a button revealing scientists and technicians working on a matt black with chrome red colouring Knightmare. The Knightmare that was involved with his father's death 11 years ago.


End file.
